JURASSIC PARK 4: BACK TO THE LOST WORLD
by serrano07
Summary: En esta nueva aventura tendrán que volver a sobrevivir  Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcom, etc... en Parque Jurásico, ahora con una nueva misión: rescatar a Richard Levine un nuevo personaje, uno de los mejores Paleontólogos junto con Alan Grant.
1. Prologue

JURASSIC PARK 4: BACK TO THE LOST WORLD

Written by Jonathan Serrano

Prólogo

ACCIDENTE EN LO DESCONOCIDO

EXT. Planos de la isla tomados desde el mar.

(Música de misterio similar a la de "The island prologue" de TLW).

Una lancha hinchable negra con motor se aproxima a la costa. En ella, un hombre se prepara para desembarcar. Toma la mochila, que está junto a un rifle, y se la echa a la espalda.

El bote se detiene junto a la costa.

El hombre toma tierra. Comienza a caminar por la playa. Lo mira todo con un miedo escondido, vigilante. Saca de su bolsillo una grabadora acuática y pulsa el botón rojo.

-Diario de Eric Ruswell. (dice una fecha). Richard, he llegado a la isla. Todo parece estar en calma. Las coordenadas son (las dice). Tienes que venir a ver esto: parece una jungla del Cretácico...

Una ramas se mueven. (Plano lejano de Eric, tomado a ras de suelo). Algo salta de la maleza. (La cámara solo toma la imagen de sus pies: unos pies con una garra dáctil de 18 cm.). Eric abre los brazos y retrocede poco a poco.

-¡Dios mío Richard! Parece un... pero es más grande.

Está notablemente nervioso.

De repente salta otro detrás de él. (No se ve bien lo que es) Parecen como raptores... pero... hay algo raro...

(Música acelerada) Los animales corren hacia él. Le atajan el camino hacia la barca. Eric se introduce en la zona de jungla, huyendo. Se le cae la grabadora. La recoge. La mete en la mochila y sigue corriendo.

Se detiene: ya no le siguen. Da un rodeo y vuelve a la playa.

Desde donde está puede ver la barca... y a uno de los animales, a unos 70 m. de él. La barca está solo a 25. Corre.

Corre.

El animal también lo hace. (Música inquietante, desesperada). Le gana ventaja.

Eric llega a la barca casi a la vez que el animal. Los dos saltan dentro. Eric toma el fusil y le dispara. El animal cae al agua (música calmada). Eric suspira.

De repente algo se alza detrás de él, sobre el agua (solo una visión fugaz) (sonido trombón). Él se da la vuelta y grita (música apoteósica, platillo y bombo). Tres animales más saltan sobre él. (Se ve la barca de lejos). Se alejan de la costa. Sólo se ven las colas, sobre la barca. Son amarillentos, anaranjados, con rayas negras atigradas. (Una visión fugaz de unos dientes, otra de una garras de raptor, gritos y chirridos). La barca se pincha. Los animales saltan al agua, nadan como cocodrilos (solo se le ve la cola y parte de la cabeza).

La mano inerte de Eric acaricia el agua, tiñendo todo de sangre.

La imagen se fusiona, saltando a una conferencia en la Universidad. El protagonista: Ian Malcolm.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

SANTA FE

(Dos meses después. Universidad de Santa Fe).

Universidad de Santa Fe. Una conferencia. Ian Malcolm habla desde el estrado, apoyado en un bastón.

-Es así: todas las extinciones se han debido a un desequilibrio. La naturaleza cambia, así que todo debe adaptarse a la naturaleza. Esto fue lo predicho por Darwin. La adaptación supone un avance, una evolución. (Sarah está detrás, en una silla, junto a la directora de la Universidad) Por tanto, ¿a qué se debió la extinción de los dinosaurios? No fue solo por un meteorito: fue un cambio de aptitud entre las especies. Las especies fueron cambiando, y por eso se extinguieron: no mantuvieron el equilibrio. Todo está al borde del Caos, en equilibrio, sin alcanzar el Caos y sin alejarse a la inflexibilidad. Todo debe cambiar. Y los dinosaurios cambiaron (una mano se alza entre el auditorio; Malcolm mira con mala cara: está mal visto interrumpir al conferenciante, las preguntas se guardan para el final). Es la Reina de Corazones... (Malcolm accede a la insistencia de esa mano) ¿Sí? (Aprovecha para beber agua)

Se pone en pie un hombre muy joven, de unos 21 años.

-¡Oh, no! –exclama Sarah.

-¿Le conoce? –pregunta la rectora.

-¡Claro que sí! –responde Sarah-. Es Richard Levine. Es paleontólogo. Es famoso por criticar las teorías de Malcolm. Sus teorías son casi opuestas a las de Ian. Junto a Grant, forma la cúspide de la ciencia paleontológica hoy en día...

-¿Sí? –vuelve a preguntar Malcolm.

-Dr. Malcolm, mi nombre es Richard Levine, y estoy trabajando en unas hipótesis... y... me gustaría preguntarle... Según esa teoría, los dinosaurios se extinguieron por un cambio de actitud.

-Ajá.

-Pero, entonces, no es posible que todos los dinosaurios del planeta cambiaran de actitud a la vez...

Un murmullo llenó la sala. No estaban acostumbrados a reprochar nada a Ian Malcolm. Para los estudiantes, Malcolm era lo máximo en la materia.

-Y según esto –continuó Levine-, es posible encontrar dinosaurios con vida aún...

La gente se escandaliza.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclama Malcolm con carcajadas.

-Pero usted es el primero que decía que...

Pero Malcolm le ignora y sigue con la conferencia.

LOS PASILLOS

En los pasillos, Ian habla con Sarah, camino al coche.

-Dr. Malcolm –grita una voz-. Espere Dr. Malcolm.

Ambos se giran.

-¡Oh, no! –susurra Ian entre dientes-. Es ese arrogante mocoso otra vez.

Levine se para a su lado.

-¡Dr. Malcolm! Por fin le encuentro. Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas...

-Tenemos prisa.

-Por favor.

EL RESTAURANTE

Ya es de noche. Sentados los tres en un restaurante, hablan tomándose unas copas.

-Dr. Malcolm, me ha sorprendido que no se tomase más enserio mi propuesta...

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Es absurda.

-Creo que mi argumento es valido...

-Muchos argumentos son validos en la teoría... Pero, ¿y la práctica?

Levine se pone serio.

-Escuche Ian, yo se lo de InGen, y lo de las islas.

-¿Qué sabe? –pregunta Ian desinteresadamente.

-Yo le creo... Todo, lo del Parque Jurásico...

Ian se echa a reír.

-Pues es usted el único... Le confesaré algo: (La cara de Levine espera un secreto, una noticia espectacular; Ian dice con calma:) todo es mentira.

Levine se sorprende tanto que se echa hacia atrás en su asiento.

-Pero, ¿y la isla?

-Ficticia.

-¿Y la otra?

-También.

-¿No existen?

-No.

-¿Y el incidente de San Diego?

-¿Vio los videos? –pregunta irónicamente Ian.

-No hay videos.

-¿Y las fotos?

-No hay fotos.

-Entonces no hay pruebas, puede ser mentira...

-La ausencia de pruebas no es prueba de la ausencia. Miles de ojos lo vieron.

-¿Y qué? Miles de ojos ven OVNIS y no son reales.

-¿Qué?

-Mire Levine, todo acerca de JP es mentira... ¿Lo entiende?

-¿Y por qué lo inventó todo?

-InGen nunca ha estado de acuerdo con mis teorías. Fue mi particular manera de vengarme...

-Pues sabe que le digo.

-Que.

-Que me alegro (Levine se levanta).

-¿Qué? –exclama Ian extrañado.

-Porque si encuentro a esos animales vivos tengo la certeza de que son del Cretácico, y no creaciones genéticas.

Y Levine sale del restaurante.

-¿La encontrará? –pregunta Sarah.

-Está como una cabra... no encontrará nada: Costa Rica no le dejará.

Un helicóptero sobre vuela la playa de Costa Rica...


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

LAS FORMAS ABERRANTES

(Música de vuelo en helicóptero, de viaje. Williams sabe como hacerlo)

A la mañana siguiente, un helicóptero sobrevuela la playa de Costa Rica. En el interior, en el compartimiento de viajeros, Levine habla con un oficial del país: Marty Gutiérrez. El ruido del helicóptero les hace hablar a gritos.

-De verdad Marty, muchas gracias.

-De nada, ya sabes que te debía un favor...

Un silencio de unos segundos.

-Marty.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo aparecen esos animales muertos?

-Bueno, el gobierno no los llama animales muertos. Los llama formas aberrantes...

-¿Formas aberrantes?

-Sí. Nadie sabe lo que son. Parecen reptiles pero... De todas formas nadie los a analizado con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el gobierno los destruye.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, cuando aparecen, el gobierno manda un equipo que los incinera, los hace desaparecer con Nepal.

-¿Y ese equipo...?

-Sí, está en camino (mira el reloj). Pero le llevamos unos minutos de ventaja... Es allí.

El helicóptero comienza a descender. Toma tierra.

(Un plano lejano del helicóptero, tomado a ras del suelo, desde donde está la forma aberrante).

Se bajan los tres (Levine, Marty y el piloto). Se acercan a la forma aberrante (la cámara), y se inclinan cuando están junto a él. Sus caras dan muestra del mal olor.

-¡Puf! ¿Cada cuanto aparecen? –pregunta Levine.

-Cada dos meses, más o menos –responde Marty.

Levine saca una cámara de fotos.

-¡No! –exclama el piloto en español-. ¡Fotos no!

-¿Qué dice? –indaga Levine.

-No puedes hacer fotos –explica Marty.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Empiezan a discutir. En medio de la discusión, se oye un helicóptero. Pronto aparece uno militar, y varios soldados toman tierra con lanzallamas.

-¿Qué van a hacer? –exclama Levine- ¿Sabes lo que significa este hallazgo?

Pero Gutiérrez no hace nada por detenerlos, y pronto comienzan a incinerar el cuerpo amorfo que está semienterrado en la playa.

Las llamas hacen que el cuerpo se contonee y gire un poco, descubriendo el cráneo.

Levine se sorprende al verlo, su rostro es mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Saca la cámara y echa una foto sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

El animal tenía algo entre sus dientes. Levine se lanza entre las llamas a recogerlo.

-¿Qué haces? –grita Marty Gutiérrez.

Es una mochila... con las iniciales ER...

-¡Eric! –exclama Levine en un susurro. Y saca la grabadora de su interior...

HAMMOND

Un mayordomo le trae el teléfono a Hammond, que está recostado en la cama.

-Es el Dr. Malcolm –le dice.

-¿Malcolm? –exclama Hammond, y toma el teléfono-. ¿Ian? ¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno, no es nada... grabe... supongo –dice la voz la Ian por teléfono-. Se trata de Levine... ¿Lo conoce?

-Claro, es uno de los mejores paleontólogos, junto a Grant.

-Sí. Pues... está... buscando las islas...

-¡Qué! –dice John incorporándose un poco, y quejándose por el dolor.

-Sí. Y lo acabo de llamar por teléfono para hablar con él y... no está. Temo que (Hammond menea la cabeza) haya descubierto algo sólido y...

-Costa Rica nunca le dejará ir a las islas...

-Ese hombre es capaz de todo por demostrar una teoría suya... Es que no recuerda lo que hizo en Atlanta: puso un coche bomba para comprobar un chaleco antibombas diseñado por él mismo. Por suerte no hubo heridos, pero numerosos sustos y daños materiales...

-Sí. He oído algo de eso... Mira Ian, trata de localizar a Levine. Si no lo consigues vuelve a llamar. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien.

GRANT

Atardece sobre las excavaciones. El doctor Grant las observa. Se dirige hacia la caravana cuando Billy le entrega una carta.

-Dr. Grant, ha llegado esta carta para usted. Es de un tal Levine.

-¿Levine? –exclama Grant.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Claro –dice mientras abre la carta. La ojea. Se sorprende. Junto a la carta hay una fotografía.

-¿Qué dice?

-Me pregunta por esta foto, dice que yo soy mejor que él en la paleontología (riéndose). Pero solo lo dice porque quiere hacer buenas migas conmigo... ¿Pero por qué razón?

-¿Y la foto? –pregunta Billy.

-Cierto –exclama Alan.

Ambos la miran con asombro. En la imagen (música intrigante) se ve algo como fuego. En medio, en mala calidad, la silueta de un cráneo...

-¿De qué es? –pregunta Billy.

-No hay duda: de Velociraptor... –mira más atentamente la foto-. ¡Oh, Dio mío! Es de un animal muerto... Rápido, llama a Levine a este número que hay en la carta. Rápido.

Billy corre a la caravana. Descuelga el teléfono. Marca. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos (entra Grant)... seis tonos y salta el contestador. Billy cuelga.

-No está –dice.

-Pues llama a Hammond.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

REUNIÓN

Por la mañana, Malcolm, apoyado en su bastón, llama al timbre de la lujosa puerta. Junto a él está Sarah. Un mayordomo la abre.

-¿A quienes debo anunciar al señor Hammond?

-Ian Malcolm y Sarah Harding, nos ha emplazado aquí.

El mayordomo les invita a entrar con un gesto y los guía hasta el dormitorio de Hammond.

Al entrar, con sorpresa, descubren que Nick Van Owen está allí, y algunas personas más que Sarah no conoce.

-¡Pasad, bienvenidos a la reunión! –exclama Hammond, andando con dificultad con la ayuda de un bastón (el de JP1).

-¿La reunión? –pregunta Ian, mirando a la personas presentes...

-¡Nick! –exclama Sarah, corriendo para darle un abrazo.

-¡Sarah!

-Nick, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo...? –pregunta Sarah.

-Pues –comienza a explicar...

-Trabajando para mí –le interrumpe Hammond.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Ian.

-Déjenme que presente... Sarah, él es Henry Wu, fue genetista jefe de JP. Él es Steven Fright, trabajó como piloto para JP también. Aquí está Ellie Sattle, paleobotánica. Y los chicos son mis sobrinos: Lex y Tim Murphy.

(Todos van saludando cuando se les nombran...)

Alguien entra por la puerta.

-Y él es –sigue diciendo Hammond-... bueno, es... tu padre: el Dr. Harding.

-¿Qué? –exclama Ian-. ¡El Dr. Harding es tu padre!

-Sí. Papá, qué sorpresa –y le da un abrazo.

-Bueno, ya solo falta Grant –continúa Hammond- Creo que puedo empezar a explicarles... (se sienta en la cama) Verán, Nick, tras los incidentes de 1997, ha estado trabajando para mí como espía, sobre todo desde que me cesaron del cargo de director en 1998. Carl Turner tomó posesión de InGen en las elecciones de ese año, y me desvincularon totalmente de la compañía. Ni siquiera pude saber cuales eran los nuevos proyectos de Turner. Han cambiado las contraseñas de las páginas de la compañía (dice señalando al ordenador), y durante estos años no he sabido nada de InGen. Por eso Nick ha estado trabajando como espía para mí...

-Sí, bueno... –interrumpe Nick-. Ejem. Entre los descubrimientos que hemos hecho, destaca la incursión que realizó InGen en Sorna en 1998, y que se vio interrumpida en el 2000. Alan estuvo en Sorna en el 2001 y descubrió animales nuevos, algunos más feroces que todos los que habíamos visto. Pero, que os lo explique él (y señala a la puerta).

Todos miran a la puerta. Alan Grant y Billy entran al despacho.

-¡Alan! –exclama Ellie.

-Dr. Grant –dice Ian.

-¡Dr. Grant! –exclaman Lex y Tim a dúo, dándose prisa en abrazarlo.

-¡Chicos! –exclama Grant.

-Bueno, bueno... –interrumpe Hammond-. Basta de sentimentalismos. Estamos aquí para hablar de Levine.

-¿Lo han encontrado? –pregunta Grant.

-Aún no –dice Nick-. Pero estamos seguro de que está en una de las islas. Las últimas palabras fueron para Ian, y no son muy esperanzadoras...

Alguien entra corriendo al despacho, con un gran aparato, como una radio.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclama.

-¡Qué! –dice Hammond-. Él es Doc Thorne, jefe de la compañía THORNE MOBILE FIELD, para la que también trabajaba Eddie Carr.

-¡Silencio! –exclama, y poniéndose un auricular dice-. ¿Richard?

Siseo radiofónico... De repente se oye muy mal:

-Sí, soy yo.

-Gracias a Dios –exclama Thorne-. Coloqué un móvil en su equipaje –explica-... Richard, ¿dónde estás?

Todos se agolpan junto el aparato, escuchando con impaciencia.

-Estoy en la isla...

-¿En cuál de ellas? –pregunta Ian.

-MjN fjoih lngl.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-No tengo ni idea. ¡Richard, colócate en un lugar alto, tenemos problemas con el satélite!

-gng No puedo lknsfn rodeando... kbbjk. Van a coger.

-¿Quién te va a coger?

-No sé qué hgoihon. NbUHnjnjgyfos pero más grandes...

-¿Dónde estás?

-nvhgi ordenadores, muchos ordenadores... jfosOI

-No te muevas de ahí –vuelve a decir Thorne.

-Está en peligro –dice Alan incorporándose.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Malcolm.

Un corto silencio...

-Hemos perdido la comunicación –dice Thorne.

-Ir a por él. (Música JP, en la versión melódica)

Un mapa cae sobre la mesa de estudio de John Hammond. Un dedo señala, y Hammond dice:

-Las islas distan 80 millas entre sí...

-Bien, iré primero a Nublar –dice Grant-. Si Levine no está allí, llamaré para que manden otro equipo a Sorna.

-Que te acompañe Thorne –ordena Hammond.

Thorne asiente con la cabeza.

-¿En qué condiciones está Nublar? –pregunta Grant.

-Bueno, el satélite no nos da señales de la isla –comenta Wu-... Y los dinosaurios se suponen que no hayan durado más de una semana sin lisina...

-Sí, pero mira a los de Sorna –interrumpe Sarah-. Si la vegetación es la misma pueden estar vivos aún.

-Está bien –dice Grant-. Thorne, toma un rifle...

-Mejor que sean dos –dice él-. Y llevo también parte del equipo... John, estaremos en contacto.

Comienzan a salir.

-Alan –dice Malcolm-. Escucha. Según la teoría del Caos, para que los animales de esa isla sigan vivos ha debido de haber muchos cambios... Para evitar la extinción, la naturaleza se mantiene al borde del Caos, donde hay suficientes cambios para sobrevivir. Eso es "La Reina de Corazones". En el relato de Alicia en el País de la Maravillas, la Reina de Corazones le dice a Alicia que corra todo lo que pueda para mantenerse en el mismo sitio. Eso es lo que hace la naturaleza, cambia constantemente para mantenerse en equilibrio... Si no ha habido cambios, ya no hay dinosaurios allí. Pero si no, los dinosaurios habrán cambiado... y mucho.

-¿De qué hablas, Ian? –se extraña Alan.

-Ninguno lo sabemos... hasta que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos... (música intriga, que es interrumpida bruscamente con un silencio)

-Alan –dice Ellie. Alan le mira-. Voy contigo.

(Música del helicóptero, la de JP, la que todos conocemos)

Se ve un helicóptero acercándose a isla Nublar...


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

ISLA NUBLAR

(Música del helicóptero de JP, la que todos conocemos)

Se ve un helicóptero acercándose a isla Nublar. Lo pilota Thorne, acompañado de Alan y Ellie en el compartimiento de pasajeros.

-No sabía que supieras pilotar –grita Alan.

-Sé montar y desmontar helicópteros... ¿Por qué no iba a saber pilotarlos? –responde Thorne.

El helicóptero sobrevuela ya la isla. Ni rastro de los dinosaurios...

-¿Dónde están? –cuestiona Ellie.

-¡De vacaciones! –grita Thorne.

El helicóptero sobrevuela el centro de visitantes.

-Bien –dice Grant-. Levine dijo que estaba en un sitio con muchos ordenadores... y los ordenadores de Nublar están ahí (señala el centro de visitantes).

-Pues aterricemos ahí (y Thorne señala un claro cercano).

(Música de helicóptero tocando a su fin) Toman tierra, con los dos fusiles: uno lo lleva Thorne y otro Grant. Todo en calma. La hierba le llega por las rodillas. Comienzan a andar hacia el centro de visitantes.

El exterior del edificio está rodeado de plantas y ramas, pero en el interior todo está intacto.

Pueden ver el esqueleto destruido en el centro, y un cartel en el suelo que reza CUANDO LOS DINOSAURIOS DOMINABAN LA TIERRA(música JP)... (todos recordamos como es el centro de visitantes, ¿no?).

-¿Por dónde? –pregunta Thorne.

-Por ahí –dice Alan señalando las escaleras.

Comienzan a subir, llegan a un pasillo arriba.

-¿Ellie? –dice Grant.

-Creo que era por aquí... –responde Ellie Sattle.

Los tres siguen por el pasillo, y ven una puerta metálica que pone CONTROL.

-Es aquí. –dice Grant.

Thorne gira la manilla del pomo, pero no se abre.

-¡Mierda! –exclama-. Tiene un seguro electrónico... y no hay corriente...

-Se nota que no estuviste aquí –comenta Ellie y señala un cristal roto junto a la puerta.

Los tres entran. En el interior, los ordenadores se afilan sobre las mesas. Thorne tropieza con una escalera.

-¿Qué hace una escalera de mano aquí? –pregunta.

Ellie y Alan sonríen. Alan señala hacia arriba. Thorne mira y la tapadera del conducto de aireación está abierta.

-Quieres decir que os metisteis por ahí -los dos asienten con la cabeza-... Increíble... ¿Y de qué huíais?

Cambian la mirada, nerviosos... Grant dice:

-Bueno, Levine no está aquí... Será mejor que nos larguemos. El radiotransmisor está en el helicóptero, ¿no?

-Así es –afirma Thorne.

Los tres salen al pasillo. Deshacen el camino andado, pero al llegar a la escalera se detienen bruscamente. Sus rostros muestran sorpresa. La sorpresa de que un T-Rex está en el centro del salón, junto al esqueleto destruido, mirándoles.

-Es... es ella –exclama Grant-. Ellie, es ella... (Alan está sonriendo).

-Sí, Alan –le dice Ellie retrocediendo junto a Thorne.

-¿La recuerdas, Ellie?: Ésta Rex nos salvó la vida...

La Rex ruge con furia y avanza hacia ellos, que están arriba de la escalera.

-Pues ahora te la quiere quitar –exclama Thorne, y todos corren al pasillo.

La Rex muerde la barandilla y la arranca de cuajo. En el pasillo, ellos se inclinan para tomar aliento.

-¡Maldita sea! –grita Thorne-. Estamos atrapados: ahora no podemos salir de aquí...

-¿Y los rifles? ¿Por qué no le disparamos? –pregunta Grant.

-Son solo para animales más pequeños... No sé si la neuro-toxina funciona con ese animalote.

-Ellie, hay otra salida, ¿no? –pregunta Grant.

-Creo que por aquella puerta...

-Si el Rex ha sobrevivido, los demás depredadores también, ¿no? –cuestiona Thorne mientras andan.

-Eso creo –afirma Grant.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Bueno... A ver... Los Dilophosaurus estarán en algún lugar de la jungla... Y los Raptores, por experiencia sé que tienen curiosidad por las instalaciones de los humanos, y las usan muchas veces para vivir...

-¿Quiere decir que puede haber raptores aquí mismo?

-Sí, eso digo -Alan se acerca a una puerta-. Era por aquí.

La abre y algo salta sobre él. Alan se lanza hacia atrás, gritando, y cae al suelo. El animal que ha saltado sobre él sale corriendo: era una rata.

-Era sólo una rata –dice Ellie riendo.

Alan le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando con dificultad por el susto.

-¿Ratas? –le dice a Ellie-. Nunca ha habido ratas en isla Nublar... Se las habrían comido los depredadores... –todos permanecen en silencio-. Algo ha cambiado aquí. Algo ha cambiado.

ESTUDIO DE HAMMOND

En el estudio de Hammond, preparan el equipo para ir a Sorna...

-En cuanto recibamos la llamada de Nublar –dice Hammond-, mandamos el otro equipo. Así que tiene que estar todo a punto.

-Está bien –dice Sarah-. Ian no está en condiciones de hacer este viaje, pero yo sí.

-¡Sarah! –exclama Ian.

-Tengo que hacerlo –le explica-. Una persona está en peligro, un amigo nos necesita... Cuando yo estaba allí, fuisteis a por mí. No hay motivo para que ahora yo no haga lo mismo...

-Yo le acompaño –dice Wu.

-Yo tengo que ir también –dice Steven Fright-, soy el único que sabe pilotar un helicóptero de los que quedan...

-Sí, y no quiero que nadie más vaya a esas islas –comenta Hammond-. No quiero a más personas en conocimiento de aquello... Pero, necesitáis un guía.

-Yo ya estuve allí –dice Sarah.

-Me refiero a... a un hombre.

-Voy a ir –afirma Malcolm.

-Ni hablar, Ian. No te dejaré –replica Sarah.

De repente, una idea brilla en la cara de Hammond; y se acerca al teléfono.

ROLAND

El rifle apuntaba directamente al animal. La calma hacía acto de presencia, afortunadamente para Roland. El sudor le caía por la frente. El león le miró y entonces...

El sonido de un teléfono móvil le interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta el director del zoológico.

-Una llamada –explica Roland.

-Está bien, pero lo necesita sedado para esta noche: hay que ponerle la vacuna.

El león se siguió paseando por la jaula, con su porte majestuoso y su melena marrón.

-Sí. ¿Quién es? Al habla Roland.

-¿Roland? Mire, soy John Hammond. No sé si me conoce... –dice la voz al teléfono.

(Un plano lejano, algunos obreros del zoo alimentan al león, al lado Roland habla por teléfono...).

-¿Qué? –grita Roland-. Me da igual quien esté allí. No voy a volver a esa isla... No me importa... Adiós.

Roland mira pensativo al león. Ha sacado una zarpa de la jaula y casi agarra a uno de los vigilantes que le daba de comer. Roland se pone su sombrero y exclama:

-¡Maldita sea!

Una puerta rodeada de ramas y plantas se abre...


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

LA JUNGLA

Una puerta rodeada de ramas y plantas se abre... Tras ella aparecen Alan, Ellie y Thorne. Es la misma puerta por la que salieron Robert Muldoon y Ellie Sattle en JP1 para conectar la corriente eléctrica.

-Bien, sólo hay que dar un rodeo y...

Un rugido suena entre la espesura...

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Thorne.

-Corred –susurra Grant-. ¡Corred!

Todos corren, pronto comienzan a rodear el edificio. Pasan por la fachada principal, por la puerta que entraron antes...

-¿Y el Rex? ¿Sigue ahí? –pregunta Ellie.

Se oye el rugido del Rex.

-Nos ha visto –exclama Alan.

Ya tienen el helicóptero a la vista, está solo a unos metros. Siguen corriendo por el llano, con la hierba que la llega por las rodillas.

-Parad. ¡Parad un momento! –dice Alan, agarrándolos.

Están solo a unos metros del helicóptero. Alan mira hacia el helicóptero. Hay algo raro, se ve algo raro... pero no sabe qué es.

Oyen un rugido tras ellos. Es la Rex. Está detrás de ellos. Pero vuelve a rugir y se va...

-¿Por qué se va? –pregunta Ellie.

-Porque algo le ha asustado... –responde Alan.

-¿Pero qué? (música de intriga y miedo).

Alan Grant sigue mirando el helicóptero. De repente ve como si el helicóptero se borrara entre un fondo de hierbas.

-¿Pero qué...? –exclama.

Algo se abalanza hacia ellos, poco a poco toma forma.

-¡Es un Carnotauro! –grita Grant-. Corred, ustedes por allí.

Ellie y Thorne corren a la izquierda. Alan corre hacia el otro lado...

-Id al helicóptero y ponedlo en marcha –grita.

El Carnotauro va hacia él. Alan corre entre las ramas de los árboles, y pronto se ve inmerso en la jungla. Se detiene para tomar aliento: ya no le siguen.

HELIPUERTO

Está atardeciendo. En el helipuerto, Steven Fright prepara un gran helicóptero de rescate junto al Dr. Harding y Henry Wu. Henry habla por radio con Hammond.

-John, ya lo tenemos todo preparado para partir.

-Está bien, Henry –dice la voz por radio-. Les avisaré cuando llamen desde Nublar... ¿Quiénes van contigo, Henry?

-Irán Steven y Sarah Harding.

-Necesitáis un guía. ¡Lástima que Roland no quisiera venir...! Está bien, permaneced a la escucha.

-Entendido.

EL DESFILADERO

(Música intriga y miedo, como la de antes).

Está atardeciendo. Alan Grant llega a un desfiladero de rocas. Parece un largo y alto pasillo de paredes de piedra. Alan sigue caminando, mirando a todas partes. Las paredes se irguen a ambos lados, amenazadoras.

-Un lugar perfecto para un emboscada... –dice entre dientes.

Una rocas caen desde arriba, rodando por la pared, sólo a unos metros por detrás de él. Alan vuelve a mirar, penetrante, intentando leer las paredes.

De nuevo ve algo raro... La pared se mueve sola, las rocas...

(música rápida y estresante) Es otro Carnotauro.

Alan se ve apresado: solo puede correr hacia delante. El Carnotauro le sigue. Corre de forma elegante y rápida. Le gana ventaja... Está más cerca.

De repente Alan se ve obligado a parar: frente a él hay una pareja de velocirraptores...

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclama.

El Carnotauro ruge. Los raptores también. Alan se quita de en medio... Comienza a subir por una pared en 45º, aferrándose de la superficie rocosa...

Los raptores se abren en abanico, aunque solo son dos. El Carnotauro queda en medio. Uno de los raptores chilla y se abalanza contra él. El Carnotauro lo despedaza con rapidez, de una dentellada al vuelo. Lo menea entre sus fauces y lo lanza muy lejos. El otro raptor chilla también, pero retrocede y se va.

Alan mira y piensa: "eso es lo que ha pasado: el Carnotauro se ha convertido en depredador dominante. Hasta la Rex le huye".

El Carnotauro comienza a trepar tras Grant. Trepa muy rápido, apoyando sus pies firmemente.

Alan llega a la cima. Mira hacia abajo, por el otro lado: la altura es espeluznante. El carnotauro está al llegar. Alan comienza a caminar con dificultad sobre la fina superficie rocosa de la cima. El carnotauro llega arriba, y se pone de pie apoyándose en las rodillas. Comienza a ir tras Grant.

Alan llega al filo de la cima: no tiene escapatoria. El carnotauro se acerca. Está solo a 3 metros de él. Abre y cierra las fauces de forma amenazadora. Alan le tira rocas. El carno lanza una dentellada que alcanza la pierna de Alan. El carno lo levanta por la pierna y lo zarandea. Lo deja caer bruscamente al suelo. Abre la boca. Alan puede ver sus dientes afilados manchados de sangre, y cierra los ojos rindiéndose.(música apoteósica).

Se oye un disparo y el sonido de un helicóptero. El carno dobla la espalda y cae rodando. Su respiración es dificultosa y tiene los ojos cerrados: está sedado.

Alan abre los ojos y ve el helicóptero, con Thorne a los mandos y a Ellie con un rifle en el compartimiento de pasajeros.

Thorne acerca el helicóptero y Ellie toma tierra para ayudar a subir a Grant. Suben y cierran la puerta.

-Tranquilo, Alan. Todo va a ir bien. –dice Ellie.

-¿John? –dice Thorne por la radio-. Hemos tenido unos problemas... no tenemos combustible para llegar a tierra firme (y da dos golpecitos con el dedo en el indicador), pero sí para llegar a Sorna. Levine no está aquí. Manden el equipo y que nos recojan. Vamos a necesitar un médico también... Es para el Dr. Grant.

El helicóptero de rescate ya está en marcha...


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

LA FOTO DE LEVINE

En el interior del helicóptero, Alan saca una foto de su bolsillo... Es la foto que Levine le mandó por correo.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta Ellie.

-Una foto que me mandó Levine...

-¿De qué animal es ese cráneo?

-De Velociraptor... Es un cuerpo de Velociraptor que encontraron en la playa...

-Alan, eso no es un raptor.

-¿Cómo que no? –dice Alan algo molesto.

-Alan, el raptor tiene el hocico mas agudo... (música misterio con bombos y trombones)

-Llevas razón Ellie –se sorprende Grant-. Esto no es un raptor... pero parece un raptor. Entonces...

Alan hace una pausa. Su rostro es presa del terror.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclama.

-¿Qué? –indaga Ellie.

-Es de otro animal, de un animal nuevo, de un animal de esta isla...

-¿Qué es? –dice Ellie también muy asustada.

-Es un Deinonychus.

Ellie se recuesta en el asiento temblando, presa del pánico.

ROLAND Y WU

Empieza a amanecer. Roland y Wu caminan por entre los arboles. La jungla es impenetrable. Se oye el ulular de las aves. Roland está aferrado a su rifle, preparado para cualquier emergencia.

A unos pasos de ellos ven un muro de hormigón.

-Tenemos que buscar la entrada –indica Roland; y Wu le sigue.

SIN RESPUESTA

-Posiblemente sea la batería: llevamos fuera más de lo previsto –comenta Thorne.

-Tengo que ponerme en contacto con Hammond y los demás –dice Alan pulsando todos los botones de la radio-: hay que avisarles.

-Alan, por favor –suplica Ellie-. No está bien que en tu estado de salud estés...

Pero un rugido interrumpe su frase. Un rugido grabe y profundo.

-El Spino –susurra Alan.

SARAH Y HARDING

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta Sarah aterrada.

-No lo sé –responde su padre aferrando el rifle.

-No sonaba a Rex.

-No, no. Era algo mayor... ¿Hammond no ha dicho nada de las nuevas especies de la isla?

-No.

Sus respiraciones son entrecortadas y hablan a susurros.

-Sigamos buscando –indica el Dr. Harding-. Grant está herido.

BILLY Y STEVEN

-Ese rugido es inconfundible para mí –dice Billy.

-¿Qué es? –dice Steven con tranquilidad, sacando el rifle del helicóptero.

-Es un Spino.

-¿Es grande?

-Supera al Rex en longitud y lo iguala en altura...

-Mientras se mantenga alejado estaremos a salvo –dice Steven; y empuña el fusil.

CENTRO DE CONTROL

Ya había amanecido y había luz, luz matinal. Roland y Wu entraron por la puerta principal del centro de control de isla Sorna y se vieron inmersos en un tenue oscuridad, causada por las ramas y la suciedad de los cristales.

-Hay que encontrar los ordenadores –dice Wu-. Levine está junto a ellos...

Se oye un ruido en uno de los pasillos...

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –dice Wu nervioso.

Roland se acerca al pasillo con el rifle preparado. Wu le sigue (la cámara los toma de frente para poder ver lo que hay detrás de ellos). Detrás de ellos surge una sombra, irguiéndose como una serpiente, y se oye un siseo similar al de la cobra.

(Música rápida). Se giran asustados: es un Deinonychus. El animal mide algo más de dos metros de alto, y casi cuatro de longitud. Sisea y mece su larga cola. Les mira con un solo ojo, parpadeando.

De repente gruñe, y Roland y Wu salen corriendo por el pasillo. Giran a la derecha (la cámara los toma de frente para ver al Deino corriendo detrás). Vuelven a girar por un pasillo más largo y lleno de puertas a los lados. El Deino casi los tiene ya (ahora la cámara desde atrás). Delante de ellos se abre una de las puertas, a la izquierda, y una mano humana les indica que entren desde adentro. Entran con rapidez y la puerta se cierra. (música como "Hammond's Plan" de TLW).

Todo está oscuro dentro. De pronto, grandes luces, focos industriales, se iluminan en el techo de la nave. Se iluminan uno detrás de otro, mostrando a la vista de Roland y Wu una nave industrial llena de mesas con ordenadores...

-Esto es inmenso –susurra Wu.

-Ya lo creo –dice una voz.

Roland y Wu giran buscando la procedencia de esa voz...

-¿Levine? –dice Wu.

-¿A quién esperaban? –responde Levine-. ¿A Papá Noel? ... Síganme.

Los tres bajan por una escalera metálica ancha, para llegar a la planta de abajo, donde están los ordenadores...

Levine los lleva a uno que está encendido.

-Lo que os seguía por los pasillos era un Deinonychus... –dice Levine-. Hay 32 de ellos en la isla.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –pregunta Wu.

Levine teclea y la pantalla muestra un listado.

-Así –dice Levine señalando la pantalla-. Esto es un listado de todas las especies de la isla... Los de InGen tenían sensores de movimiento por todas partes. Y también cámaras de seguridad.

Y pulsando una tecla, el monitor se llana de pequeñas pantallas de video, mostrando imágenes de dinosaurios...

Sarah y Harding avanzan entre la espesura...


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

SPINO

Sarah y Harding avanzan entre la espesura. Pronto llegan a un llano. En el otro extremo, un helicóptero solitario resplandece con las tenues luces de la mañana.

-¡Es el helicóptero! –grita Sarah. Y los dos corren hacia él.

Inesperadamente aparece un animal grande, que se coloca entre ellos y el aparato: el Spino.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclama Sarah.

-¡Corre!

Dan media vuelta y corren hacia la jungla nuevamente. El Spino corre tras ellos de forma imparable. Se abren espacio entre las ramas y los troncos. El Spino lo hace también, derribando lo que se interpone en su camino...

-¿Funcionará el tranquilizante con un animal tan grande? –pregunta Sarah mientras corre.

-No tengo ni idea –responde su padre.

Sarah se detiene un instante, apunta y dispara con rapidez. El dardo se clava junto al ojo del Spino. Los dos siguen corriendo mientras el Spino se da zarpazos en el ojo.

-¿Dónde le has dado? –pregunta Harding.

-En el ojo –dice Sarah sin dejar de correr.

-¿Sigue detrás de nosotros?

En ese momento aparece detrás rugiendo.

-Sí –exclama Sarah.

Pero en un instante, el Spino se tropieza, cae y se contonea en el suelo. Mueve la cabeza dando dentelladas al aire, y mueve los dedos de las garras delanteras de forma aleatoria. Su cola va perdiendo movimiento, hasta que cierra los ojos y queda se dormido.

-Está sedado –dice Harding.

-Está bien. Lo rodearemos y volveremos al helicóptero donde está Alan...

ABANDONO

-Observad los gráficos de población –dice Levine-: según esto, InGen creó una docena de Deinonychus antes de abandonar la isla.

-¿Por qué la abandonaron? –pregunta Wu.

-Bueno, antes he encontrado un fax de un tal Turner que decía que los Deinonychus habían escapado. Todo el mundo debía abandonar la isla, en botes o helicópteros... Parece que obedecieron y la isla quedó entonces sin control...

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –indaga Roland.

-El fax data del 2000.

-O sea –aclara Wu-, que InGen abandonó la isla en el 2000 y desde entonces, los dinosaurios están sueltos por la isla... ¿No funcionan las alambradas eléctricas?

-No –contesta Levine-. Al parecer, las alambradas eran alimentadas con energía solar. He visto paneles destruidos en las imágenes de video de las cámaras de seguridad... Puede que los dinosaurios las destruyeran. También hay molinos de viento para las instalaciones cercanas a las costas. Pero el huracán David las destruyó en el 2002.

-Entonces –cuestiona Roland-. ¿Cómo funcionan los ordenadores y las luces del centro de control?

-La verdad es que no lo sé... quizás usen otro tipo de energía...

ENCUENTRO

Ellie moja un pañuelo con el agua de una cantimplora y se lo pone a Alan en la frente. Alan Grant está inconsciente.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Thorne.

Antes de que Ellie diga nada, Alan comienza a susurrar...

-Las ratas...

-¿Qué dices Alan? –pregunta Ellie.

-Las ratas de Nublar...

-Está delirando –dice Thorne.

-No, no... –dice Ellie.

-Los raptores se comían a las ratas... Ahora los carnotauros han crecido en población, se han convertido en depredadores dominantes... Están matando a los raptores... Hasta la Rex le tiene miedo...

-Ya, Alan –ruega Ellie-. Calla, por favor...

-¿De qué está hablando? –indaga Thorne.

-De las ratas de Nublar: ahora hay más ratas porque los raptores que las cazaban están siendo exterminados por los carnotauros.

-¿Y los carnotauros no comen ratas? –ignora Thorne.

-Parece que no. Quizás son presas muy pequeñas para ellos...

-Ian tenía razón... –susurra de nuevo Alan-. Tenía razón...

Unos golpes en la chapa del helicóptero los asusta.

-¡Alan! –grita la voz de Sarah desde fuera.

Ellie abre la puerta.

-Gracias a Dios –exclama.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Harding.

-Le hemos hecho un torniquete con el cinturón –informa Ellie-. Se lo aflojamos cada quince minutos para evitar que se le gangrene la pierna...

-Muy bien... –dice Harding, y comienza a sacar frascos y útiles de su mochila.

AL CENTRO DE CONTROL

-La isla quedó vacía, sin electricidad –dice Levine-. Y los dinosaurios volvieron a estar libres...

Suena el timbre de la radio que lleva Roland.

-Dime –contesta Roland.

-Hemos encontrado a Grant –dice la voz de Sarah por la radio-. Todos están bien.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –exclama Roland-. Nosotros estamos con Levine.. Escuchad: ¿estás ahí Steven?

-Sí, os escucho –contesta Steven.

-Steven, ve en busca de los demás con el helicóptero de rescate. Después, cuando los hayas recogido, ven al centro de control de la isla. Te esperamos aquí... ¿Entendido?

-Sí, sí. Entendido –confirma Steven; y cortan la comunicación.

COMPIS

-Bien, ya lo has oído Billy –dice Steven mientras sube al helicóptero.

Billy cierra el compartimiento de pasajeros y se monta junto a Steven, en la cabina.

-Bueno –dice Steven-. Allá vamos...

El helicóptero comienza a subir, y cuando están a pocos metros de altura, una mancha verde salta sobre ellos a la cabina desde el compartimiento de atrás. Después otra, y otra...

-Son Compis –grita Billy.

Los Procomsognathus saltan y chirrían sobre los mandos del helicóptero. Debe haber unos quince, quizás más...

-No puedo pilotar así –grita Steven.

El helicóptero se ladea.

-¡Voy a tener que descender de nuevo, o nos estrellaremos!

El helicóptero vuelve a bajar. Algunos compis ya muerden a Billy... El helicóptero toma tierra, y Steven y Billy bajan apresuradamente. Los compis siguen a Billy y lo rodean...

-¡Van a por mí! –grita.

-¡Aguanta! –pide Steven, y se acerca al compartimiento de pasajeros. Lo abre y saca un tubo metálico parecido a un cartón de papel higiénico. Es de color rojo, y lleva inscrito con letras amarillas: Nepal-. Una granada de Nepal –susurra Steven-. ¡Billy, aléjate del helicóptero!

Los compis ya saltan, rodeando a Billy e intentando alcanzarle los brazos extendidos. Billy obedece y se aleja todo lo que los compis le dejan.

-Así está bien –grita Steven-. Ahora, cuando diga tres, corre todo lo que puedas.

-¿A dónde? –pregunta Billy.

-Da igual: todo lo que puedas... Uno, dos... –los compis siguen saltando alrededor de Billy-. ¡Y tres!

Billy sale corriendo, pillando a los compis desprevenidos. Y antes de que los animales echen a correr tras él, Steven ha tirado la granada. Al caer, una bola de fuego rodea a los compis. Unos quedan inconscientes en el suelo, ardiendo. Otros saltan, rodeados de llamas. Unos, más morenos de lo normal, corren por la jungla junto a otros llameantes, como luciérnagas gigantes.

-Corre, sube –exclama Steven subiendo a los mandos del helicóptero-. No tardarán en volver.

Billy sube y en un momento ya vuelan nuevamente.

Alan, mucho mejor tras recibir la ayuda de Harding, habla por radio con Levine...


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

RADIO

Alan, mucho mejor tras recibir la ayuda de Harding, habla por radio con Levine.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cuando yo vine a la isla en el 2001 no vi ningún Deinonychus?

-Bueno –responde Levine-, según los registros de los sensores de movimiento, los deinos se han mantenido ocultos en las montañas del centro-norte de la isla, mientras que su población crecía en número. InGen sólo fabricó doce de ellos... Y aún así les dieron tantos problemas que se vieron obligados a abandonar la isla.

-¿Y los raptores?

-Los raptores se han adueñado del resto de la zona central... Pero desde hace unos meses, su población ha descendido notablemente, y su localización se ha vuelto irregular.

-Los deinos –razona Grant- están saliendo de las montañas ahora que tienen un "ejercito" mayor para combatir a los raptores.

-Eso parece –confirma Levine-. Y lo raptores están cayendo ante esa plaga... Algo así sucede con los Rex y el Spino...

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Según los registros, habían tres Rex en la isla antes del 1998. InGen fabricó tres más... Uno de ellos murió en el 2001... ¿tienes idea de cómo fue, Alan?

-El Spino mató a uno de ellos... O sea, que ahora hay cinco Rex...

-No, seis. Nació uno en el 2002...

-Están procreando...

-Sí.

-¿Levine?

-Que.

-Se acerca el helicóptero de rescate... Ahora nos vemos.

HELICÓPTERO

Todos suben al helicóptero. Billy y Harding ayudan a subir la camilla del Dr. Grant. De repente, un rugido los sorprende.

-El Spino –susurra Billy.

-Se ha despertado –se lamenta Sarah mirando a su padre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Spino aparece entre la arboleda.

-Arranca el helicóptero, Thorne –dice Steven-. Y dadme un rifle de tranquilizantes.

-¿Qué? –se sorprende Thorne.

-¡Hazlo! –ordena Steven.

El Spino comienza a acercarse. Steven toma el rifle y dice:

-Empieza a ascender...

-No pienso dejarte en tierra con ese animal –se queja Thorne.

-¡Sube!

El helicóptero comienza a subir con todos dentro menos Steven. Él, en tierra, apunta al Spino. Dispara. El dardo le da en el cuello, pero el Spino sigue avanzando. Steven se agarra con las manos a una de las barras de aterrizaje del helicóptero (ya sabéis, las barras metálicas con las que se apoya en tierra), y se queda colgando. El helicóptero sigue subiendo, ahora con más rapidez.

El Spino llega junto al helicóptero, y muerde la pierna de Steven (plano de las manos resbalándose).

-Me caigo –grita Steven.

(plano del Spino sosteniéndole la pierna, y otro más de las manos al resbalarse un poco más).

Pero cuando está a punto de caer, el Spino lo suelta y cae al suelo, sedado una vez más...

Todos ayudan a Steven a subir al compartimiento de pasajeros, y Harding le mira la pierna.

-Dos dosis de calmantes en un día... –dice Sarah-. ¡Dos dosis! Cuando ése animal despierte será imparable...

ATAQUE

En el centro de control, seis ordenadores encendidos muestran imágenes de la isla. Levine, Roland y Wu están mirando uno de los monitores encendidos.

-¡Bien! –vitorea Wu-. ¡Lo han conseguido!

-En un instante estarán aquí –confirma Roland.

-Tenía ganas de abandonar la isla... Desde que he llegado, esos deinos han estado siguiéndome. Esos fueron los que mataron a Ruswel. Y el animal que vi muerto en la playa de Costa Rica también era uno de ésos. Al final, logré ocultarme aquí...

-Esta isla se ha vuelto mucho más peligrosa –dice Roland- que cuando...

Un ruido en el otro lado de la nave interrumpe su frase. El sonido de una lata al caer...

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta Wu casi temblando.

Roland y Wu van a ir hacia allí cuando Levine dice:

-Esperad.

Y tecleando, aparecen unas pequeñas pantallas de video repartidas por el monitor. En una de ellas ven la imagen del otro lado de la nave.

-No hay nada –dice Wu.

En otra de las pantallitas, están ellos tres vistos desde un plano superior, mirando el ordenador, y detrás de ellos un Deinonychus. Roland susurra:

-¿Qué le pasa a esa imagen...? ¡Oh, mierda!

Se giran los tres a la vez: allí, detrás de ellos, está el deino.

En centésimas de segundo, Roland rodea la mesa del ordenador para ponerse a salvo. Levine pasa por debajo de ella. Pero Wu se ha quedado paralizado y el deino salta sobre él. Wu grita con el animal sobre él, hasta que se oye un crujido, y después silencio...

Roland y Levine retroceden de espaldas, mirando la escena, hacia las escaleras metálicas para llegar hasta la puerta. El deino levanta la cabeza chorreando de sangre y ellos comienzan a correr. Suben con rapidez, abren la puerta, salen y la cierran tras sí.

Se inclinan en al pasillo, para tomar aliento...

-¡Maldita sea! –exclama Roland-. Dije que no volvería a hacerle compañía a la muerte...

Entonces oyen un siseo por el otro extremo del pasillo, por el que habían llegado Roland y Wu minutos antes... Otro deino.

Roland y Levine corren por el pasillo (la cámara los toma de frente, para que se vea al deino detrás de ellos). Giran a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Otro giro más. El deino sigue tras ellos. Roland y Levine suben una estrecha escalera metálica y se ven de frente con un puerta. La atraviesan.

La puerta da a un puente estrecho de metal. Solo puede pasar una persona a la vez. La niebla impide ver el final de él.

-Será resistente –pregunta Levine.

-Voy a comprobarlo –dice Roland, y comienza a andar por el puente, asiéndose de las barandillas.

Un chirrido se oye detrás de ellos: es el Deino... Levine y Roland empiezan a correr por el puente (Roland va delante). El deino les sigue a toda velocidad. De repente, Roland ve que el puente termina en otra puerta.

-Que no está cerrada –suplica.

El deino salta para alcanzarles, pero no lo logra y cae en el suelo del puente ruidosamente. El puente cruje, chirría, se ladea y se parte justo por donde el deino a caído. La parte del puente donde no hay nadie cae al vacío. La otra, donde están Roland, Levine y el deino, se inclina unos 30º, convirtiéndose en un tobogán mortal.

El deino está aferrado al puente con las garras delanteras, con las patas y la cola colgando sobre el vacío. Levine ha empezado a resbalarse con el golpe, como por un tobogán. Cae con los pies por delante. Roland a rodado un poco, pero se agarra a la barandilla. Levine sigue cayendo, llega al extremo y golpea al deino con los pies. El deino cae al vacío, y Levine se agarra al extremo del puente, tal y como estaba el animal.

Levine empieza a gritar.

-¡Roland! ¡Ayúdame!

-Ya voy –responde Roland descendiendo lentamente, agarrado a la barandilla-. Aguanta.

De pronto, Roland oye un aleteo sobre él. Se detiene.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –susurra.

Vuelve a oírlo.

Un ptero cae sobre él de forma imprevista, de golpe. Roland agita una mano (la que tiene suelta) para librase de él. Mira a Levine: otros tres pteros están alrededor de él.

Roland empieza a subir, hacia la puerta. El ptero le picotea y cae unos metros hasta que se agarra a la barandilla nuevamente. Vuelve a intentarlo. Ahora, con muchos esfuerzos, consigue llegar al umbral.

-¡Maldito pajarraco! –exclama Roland.

Levine grita. Roland se pone de pie en el umbral y abre la puerta. El interior está oscuro. Entra y cierra con fuerza.

Por el sucio y pequeño cristal redondo de la puerta, ve como el ptero se aleja y va alrededor de Levine también. Roland saca una linterna de su bolsillo. La enciende y su rostro se ve iluminado, con una malévola sonrisa.

Fuera, Levine está intentando subir por el puente, tal y como lo ha hecho Roland. Pero los pteros no le dejan. Sube con dificultad.

-¡Eh, pajarracos! –grita Roland desde la puerta.

Los pteros miran y ven a Roland con un rifle. Roland dispara y un ptero cae al vacío aleteando. Los animales se alteran y levantan vuelo, amenazadoramente. Levine sigue subiendo. Roland vuelve a apuntar y otro ptero cae revoloteando. Una vez más, apunta... No se oye ningún ruido al apretar el gatilla. Roland abre el cargador: el rifle ya no tiene más balas.

Levine vuelve entonces a ser acosado por los pteros. El puente se inclina aún más mientras Roland entra otra vez por la puerta y, alumbrando el interior, ve un cinturón de granadas. Se lo pone. Vuelve a mirar y ve un fusil muy extraño. Roland sonríe una vez más y lo coge.

Fuera, Levine cae unos metros bajo el acoso de los animales.

Se oye un silbido. Los pteros miran a Roland: está apuntándolos con el fusil extraño. Roland dispara y una red sale de él, abriéndose en el aire y atrapando a los dos pteros que quedaban.

Levine consigue llegar hasta arriba y Roland le ayuda a entrar.

Levine y Roland entran por la puerta...


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

ASCENSOR

Levine y Roland entran por la puerta. El interior sigue oscuro. Roland alumbra con la linterna y ven una puerta, con un botón rojo a su lado. Intentan abrir la puerta, pero no tiene manilla: se cierra mecánicamente.

-Debe ser el botón –dice Levine apretándolo.

Cuando lo pulsa, unos números se iluminan sobre la puerta: 3, 2, 1... Y la puerta se abre con un "ding".

-Es un ascensor –exclama Roland.

Entran y ven el panel: 0.- Puente, jaula de los pteros; 1.- Planta baja; 2.- Comedor y cocina; 3.- Terraza.

Pulsan el 3. El ascensor comienza a subir. Al llegar arriba, la puerta se abre, y la luz del día les ciega los ojos: están en la superficie.

Un suelo adosado se extiende frente a ellos, hasta una barandilla. Salen y los recorren. Tras la barandilla solo está la jungla. De pronto, Roland tira a Levine al suelo.

-¡Pero qué demonios...! –grita Levine.

Pero Roland le manda a callar:

-¡Ssssssssssssssh! Los deinos están ahí fuera.

Un deino sale de la vegetación (la cámara le sigue), y salta la barandilla... Pero allí no hay nadie. El deino parpadea y mira la puerta abierta del ascensor. Se acerca sigilosamente y salta al interior... Pero allí tampoco hay nadie.

El deino sale del ascensor confuso y le cae desde arriba una bola metálica: una granada. El deino mira hacia arriba. Sobre el tejado, Roland y Levine le sonríen antes de ocultarse. El deino se inclina a oler la granada...

¡Boom!

Una doce de deinos asoman la cabeza sobre la barandilla del suelo adosado. Miran asombrados al animal herido, despedazado en el suelo. Saltan y se acercan al tejado.

Arriba, Levine y Roland se preparan para lanzar otra granada... Pero cinco deinos saltan de forma atlética sobre el tejado donde están ellos. Los dos empiezan a correr al lado opuesto del tejado... Los deinos la siguen. Llegan al otro lado. Miran abajo y la altura es de siete metros. A unos metros de la pared del edificio sobre el cual están ellos, ven una piscina.

Roland mira a Levine, que dice:

-No pienso hacerlo.

Un siseo de serpiente les hace mirar atrás. Los deinos se abren en abanico, solo a unos metros de ellos.

Roland salta, y Levine también. En el aire, Levine puede ver como Roland entra en el agua... y después él.

(cámara bajo el agua para que se vea el chapuzón).

Roland y Levine nadan en la piscina y miran hacia arriba: los deinos le miran desde el tejado.

-¿No saben nadar? –pregunta Roland.

Los deinos desaparecen...

-Parece que no –afirma Levine.

De repente, los deinos saltan desde el tejado a la piscina.

Roland y Levine empiezan a nadar hacia el lado opuesto de la piscina.

-¡Estaban cogiendo carrerilla! –dice Levine mientras nada.

-¿De verdad? –dice Roland irónicamente.

Los deinos le siguen, nadando con rapidez y de manera similar a la de los cocodrilos. Levine y Roland llegan al otro lado de la piscina y se aúpan para subir. Cuando están fuera, miran a los deinos: también salen de la piscina...

Roland y Levine miran hacia su derecha: unas naves industriales y construcciones...

-Vamos –dice Roland, y se encaminan hacia allá.

Pero los siete deinos restantes se interponen en su camino, de manera inesperada.

Roland y Levine corren hacia el otro lado. Ven una caseta hecha de ladrillos, con tejas rojas y una puerta metálica. Los deinos están detrás de ellos, así que corren y entran con rapidez, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

El interior está oscuro: no hay ventanas. Se oye un traqueteo, como de pistones. Huele a algo extraño en el aire. Roland y Levine olfatean.

-Azufre –dice Levine.

Pueden ver en el interior de la sala una especie de aureola brillante...

-Busquemos el interruptor –ordena Levine.

Palpan por las paredes, junto a la puerta...

-Aquí está –dice Roland, y lo enciende.

Molestos por la luz, pueden ver en el centro de la habitación una especie de pozo, del que sale un tubo grueso de metal, de más de un metro de diámetro. El tubo llega hasta una especie de motor, que es lo que hace el ruido. Del motor salen otros tubos más pequeños, que se reparten en todas direcciones bajo tierra.

-¡Eso es! –exclama Levine.

-¿Qué?

-¡Energía geotérmica! Eso es lo que usaban para abastecer las instalaciones de control de la isla... Las placas solares y los molinos de viento han sido destruidos, pero esto no... Utilizaban el calor de un volcán interno que tiene la isla para abastecerse...

-Muy bonito –dice Roland irónicamente-, pero ahora déjame que llame a los demás y les diga dónde estamos...

PROBLEMAS

El helicóptero sobrevuela ya la zona de control de la isla... En la cabina, Thorne pilota junto a Billy. La radio suena, es la voz de Roland...

-¿Thorne?

-¿Roland? Sí, soy yo.

-Escuchad...

-Roland, sobrevolamos la zona de control, pero no os vemos... ¿Dónde estáis?

-Tenemos problemas... Busca una piscina... ¿La ves?

-Sí, la vemos.

-Cerca hay una cabaña de ladrillo, de unos 16 metros cuadrados, con tejas rojas...

-La vemos...

-Pues dentro estamos nosotros.

-¡Pero si está rodeada de deinos!

-Esos son los problemas.

-No os preocupéis, buscaremos el modo de sacaros de ahí... ¿Estáis bien los tres?

-Los... los dos –dice Roland dudando.

-¿Quién...? –pregunta Thorne extrañado.

-Henry Wu... Él... no lo consiguió.

Thorne permanece un momento en silencio...

-¡Maldita sea! –exclama luego-. Roland, no os preocupéis, os sacaremos de ahí...

-Podemos usar el Nepal –comenta Billy-, como con los compis...

-Roland –dice Thorne-, bombardearemos los deinos con Nepal... ¿Estáis seguros ahí dentro?

Levine mira el motor y exclama:

-¡No, volaremos por los aires!

-Creo que no es buena idea –dice Roland por radio.

-Entiendo... –afirma Thorne-. No os preocupéis, vamos a por ustedes. Os sacaremos de ahí.

Y Thorne corta la comunicación.

El helicóptero avanza un poco más, y Thorne ve un helipuerto sobre un edificio cercano.

-Está bien –dice-, tomaremos tierra allí e iremos por ellos.

El helicóptero desciende y toma tierra. Thorne y Billy baja y abren la puerta de pasajeros.

-Dadnos dos fusiles, vamos a por Roland y Levine.

-Pero es peligro –dice Sarah-. Voy con ustedes...

-Ni hablar –dice Thorne-. Grant y Steven necesitan vuestra ayuda...

Toman los fusiles y bajan del tejado por unas estrecha escaleras metálicas... Una vez abajo, ven un edificio con cristaleras en la parte delantera y un porche sostenido por columnas. En el interior, estanterías vacías y cajas de cartón se apilan al azar.

-¿Eso era un supermercado? –pregunta Thorne.

-Eso parece –confirma Billy-. ¡Vaya! Estaban montando un buen parque aquí.

Comienzan a andar de columna a columna, ocultándose. Desde donde están pueden ver a los deinos y la cabaña. Los animales esperan sentados como las aves. Parecen grande avestruces empollando sus huevos.

-Escucha –dice Thorne-, yo iré disparando, y tú me cubres...

Pero un rugido aterrador interrumpe su frase.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –exclama Thorne.

Los deinos también se han alterado y se han puesto de pie.

-Es el Spino –dice Billy susurrando y de forma entrecortada-. Si está furioso nos encontrará: tiene un buen olfato...

-¿Cuánto tardará en llegar hasta aquí?

-Se mueve muy rápido por la jungla... Puede llegar en cualquier momento.

De repente, los deinos se van corriendo.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta Roland; y los dos se asoman por la columna.

(la cámara los toma de frente, para que se vea lo que hay detrás de ellos). Detrás de ellos, una figura alargada y marrón surge poco a poco. Un rugido. Los dos se giran: es la cabeza del Spino. Vuelve a rugir y avanza hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda! –exclama Thorne, y corren hacia la cabaña.

Los dos entran y cierran la puerta.

La radio suena en el helicóptero...


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

SARAH Y ELLIE

La radio suena en el helicóptero. Todos se miran. Sarah responde.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Escucha: es el Spino..

-¡El Spino! –exclama Sarah-. Pero si debe estar dormido...

-Pues no lo está: está furioso.

-¿Dónde estáis?

-En la cabaña, con Roland y Levine: estamos atrapados. El Spino nos espera fuera.

-Está bien: ya vamos –y Sarah corta la comunicación-. Dame un rifle de tranquilizantes –le dice al padre.

-¡Tranquilizantes! –exclama Harding-. Ya lleva dos. Uno más y ese animal sufrirá una paro respiratorio...

-Prefiero un animal que odio muerto, a cuatro personas que quiero muertas –dice Sarah.

-Yo te acompaño –dice Harding.

-Ni hablar –dice Ellie-. Grant y Steven te necesitan aquí. Yo voy.

Sarah mira el fusil.

-Sólo queda un tranquilizante –dice, y cierra el cargador.

El Spino espera paciente, mirando la puerta y parpadeando. Tras las columnas, aparecen Ellie, con un fusil, y Sarah, con el rifle de tranquilizantes. Llegan a la última columna, la más cercana al Spino. Sarah apunta...

-Puedes hacerlo –susurra Ellie.

Sarah dispara. El Spino busca ansioso la fuente del sonido.

-¡Mierda! ¡He fallado! –grita Sarah.

-Y el animalote nos ha visto –dice Ellie empezando a correr por debajo del porche.

Sarah le sigue, pero con rapidez el Spino les corta la retirada hacia el helicóptero. Las dos mujeres corren, entonces, hacia la cabaña.

Logran llegar, entran y cierran la puerta.

ÚLTIMO INTENTO

En el helicóptero, Harding responde a la llamada por radio de Sarah.

-No lo hemos conseguido. Estamos...

-Lo sé –dice Harding-. Lo he visto todo desde aquí.

-Escucha: tienes que encontrar el modo de alejarlo de la puerta...

-Está bien –responde mirando las granadas de Nepal-. Está bien.

Harding corta la comunicación y toma dos granadas de Nepal.

-Dr. Harding –dice Steven.

-Que.

-Yo voy con usted –y se incorpora, cojeando.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes venir!

-¿Y piensa hacerlo usted solo? ¡Necesita ayuda!

-Pero...

-Al menos estoy mejor que Grant –dice Steven señalándolo.

Grant yace inconsciente en el asiento.

-Está bien –confirma Harding-. Está bien.

Y Steven Fright toma dos granadas más.

El Spino mira la puerta con impaciencia, parpadeando. Detrás de las columnas, Harding y Steven avanzan ocultos. Llegan a la última columna.

-Primero –dice Harding-, yo le lanzaré una. Tú lanzarás las otras dos después. Y esta me la guardo para el final... Vamos: una, dos...

Pero al mirar, el Spino no está.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? –pregunta Steven.

Harding mira a todas partes... No hay ni rastro del animal. Los dos salen de su escondrijo y se dirigen a la puerta de la cabaña. Entonces es cuando el Spino aparece inesperadamente.

Harding corre hacia el porche, pero Steven, cojeando, corre hacia el lado opuesto: la piscina. Steven, casi a pata coja, avanza hasta llegar a la piscina. Corre por el bordillo, llega al final y se ve acorralado en la pared del edificio del cual Roland y Levine saltaron a la piscina. El Spino le ha seguido y lo mira con un solo ojo.

-Muy bien, grandullón –dice Steven con calma-. Remata la faena.

Y el Spino lo muerde por el torso, lo lanza por los aires y lo recoge con la boca al vuelo. Lo sacude como a un muñeco de trapo.

APOTEOSIS FINAL

Harding abre la puerta e increpa a todos para que se den prisa.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! –dice sin parar y muy deprisa.

Todos corren hasta las escaleras, las suben y entran en el helicóptero. Thorne, en la cabina junto a Billy, enciende los motores. Pero antes de que las aspas comiencen a girar, aparece el Spino.

El Spino los mira, con la boca semiabierta. Thorne para los motores.

-¿Qué haces? –susurra Billy, inmóvil.

-¿Quieres que volemos por los aires? –le reprocha Thorne.

El Spino mira, a punto de morder las aspas. Entonces se oye un rugido más fuerte, grave y aterrador. El Spino se da la vuelta. Detrás suya había un Rex. Otro rugido y otro Rex aparece a la derecha del Spino. Otro más a la izquierda: está rodeado.

El Spino ruge. Los tres Rex rugen más fuerte. Uno de ellos, le muerde la cola. El Spino lanza un chirrido de dolor. El segundo Rex le muerde la garra delantera. El Spino gira la cabeza y le muerde el cuello. Pero el tercer Rex apresa el largo cuello del Spino antes de que éste muerda más fuerte. Con un giro de su cabeza, el Rex hace caer al indefenso Spino.

-¡Vamos nos de aquí! –grita Billy, y Thorne enciende los motores.

Desde el helicóptero pueden ver cómo el Rex no ha soltado el cuello del Spino, a pesar de que este ya está indefenso en tierra. Y con un rápido movimiento del cuello del Rex y el crujir de un hueso, el Spino deja de chirriar y su cola se queda inmóvil.

Los tres Rex rugen triunfalmente, alzando la cabeza y agitándola...

FINAL

(música de "Welcome to Jurassic Park" de B.S.O. de JP, la del piano).

El helicóptero sobrevuela la isla. De vuelta a casa, todos reposan apoyados unos en otros, rendidos por el cansancio. Grant, con los ojos semiabiertos y mirando por la ventana del helicóptero sonríe.

-Mirad –dice, y todos se acercan a la ventana.

Los herbívoros, de todas clases, pastan en una amplia llanura. Todos miran absortos la belleza de los grandes animales.

-Después de todo –dice Alan-, Ian Malcolm tenía razón: las islas han cambiado. La naturaleza se mantiene en constante cambio para mantenerse en equilibrio...

-Sí, Alan –interrumpe Ellie-. Pero, ¿por qué los deinos están acabando con los raptores, y el Spino hacía lo mismo con los Rex?

-Porque esos animales están en un ecosistema equivocado –razona Grant-. Los deinos y los Spinos no son compatibles con los raptores y los Rex en un mismo ecosistema. Porque son depredadores dominantes. Por eso todo cambia, para mantener el equilibrio... Después de todo, la extinción forma parte de la evolución: los organismos que no se adaptan mueren, o son eliminados por otros que se adaptan mejor... Ian tenía razón: todo cambia... Todo... –mira por la ventana a los animales libres-. Y la vida se abre camino... –sonríe.

Después, pueden ver la playa, e instantes más tarde el mar.

(Música de "Welcome to Jurassic Park" de la B.S.O. de JP, en la parte más sonora, casi al final).

(Y eso es todo. Mientras que se ve el helicóptero alejándose, pueden salir los créditos... y la música final).

FIN


End file.
